1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a laundry drying apparatus.
2. Background
A laundry treatment apparatus generally may include a washing apparatus for washing laundry and a drying apparatus for drying laundry. The laundry drying apparatus is an appliance that uses high-temperature air for drying laundry, such as, e.g., clothing, which has been washed. A laundry drying apparatus may include a laundry container for accommodating laundry. Laundry is dried by supplying dry air to the laundry container and discharging moisture in the laundry container.
A laundry drying apparatus may be classified as a top loading-type apparatus or a front loading-type apparatus depending on how laundry is introduced into the laundry drying apparatus. The top loading-type laundry drying apparatus receives laundry from above, and the front loading-type laundry drying apparatus receives laundry from the front.
A laundry drying apparatus may also be classified as a condensation-type laundry drying apparatus, which circulates air to dry laundry, or an exhaust-type laundry drying apparatus, which discharges air to dry laundry. For example, the condensation-type laundry drying apparatus circulates air, which may have exchanged heat with the laundry in the drum and may have high humidity, without discharging the air outside the condensation-type laundry drying apparatus. The air may exchange heat with external air in a separate condenser, thereby condensing water, which may be subsequently discharged outside the condensation-type laundry drying apparatus.
A laundry drying apparatus may be used together with, for example, a washing apparatus. Detergent and functional additives required to perform a washing operation may be placed on an upper surface of the washing apparatus or the drying apparatus. In a laundry drying apparatus, extraneous substances, such as, e.g., coins or buttons, may be separated from laundry during drying. The extraneous substances are usually placed and stored in a separate location for the sake of subsequent reuse or repair, rather than being immediately discarded.